


You're Imagining Things Loki

by JustSomeFiction



Series: Professors Of Cambridge [2]
Category: Jaimie Alexander - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: F/M, Loki does not get jealous, Professor Loki, Revenge, Student Hank, professor sif, yes he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeFiction/pseuds/JustSomeFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has very strange ways of teaching people lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Imagining Things Loki

Loki doesn't get jealous, it's not in him to get jealous, certainly not! If he doesn't get jealous, why does he have the sudden need to fail this little boy who's standing in front if him, pleading for an extension on a pair assignment. Oh right, that's why, because this particular student has developed a crush on a certain Professor slash student at the university. A certain professor who happens to be in a relationship with him. 

It's not that they were keeping it a secre,  they weren't advertising it to the world either though. No, the two of them decided that there personal lives are just that, personal. Here they were simply colleagues - colleagues who used their respective lecture halls and offices for very unprofessional activities from time to time. 

According to Sif he was imagining this student - Mr Hank McCoy - being infatuated with her. He however, was steadfast in his opinion that this little meek, bumbling fool was desperately amored with her. 

"Please explain to me Mr Edwards," he spoke as he flipped through some file with details of his next few lectures in, "Why you would need an extension in an assignment that requires you to work in pairs?"

"Sir," he stuttered, "I've been overloaded with work this oast week and I've been volunteering as a teaching assistant." 

"Well then, next time you shouldn't try to be such ateacher's pet, now should you?" 

"I know sir," he continues to babble in, "it's just, Professor Tyrdottir was looking for an assistant and she seemed desperate, so I offered to help."

Loki noticed the look that crossed the young man's face, it was that typical love sick look teenagers boys get when they have their first crush. Rather pathetic to see it on a grown ass man's face, he thought. 

"If you were so eager to help Si- Professor Tyrdottir, then maybe you should work something out with her, she's your partner in this assignment after all," taking his glasses off and looking up for the first time, his piercing blue eyes narrowing slightly, "and if I'm not mistaken, this is her only class for the semester so maybe she'll be open to a compromise." 

Hank sighed in defeat and left the room. Loki rolled his eyes and had a slight change of heart. More like a realisation that if Sif were to do most of this large assignment she wouldn't have time for him. No, he couldn't have that. 

Walking towards the door of the lecture, he heard voices outside, Sif and Hank's to be precise. 

"I don't mind taking on more of the assignment," came her reply.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes and if you're swamped with work I can always look for another teaching assistant, one of my PhD students-" 

"No," Loki raised an eyebrow at the rather hastey reply, "I enjoy working with you." 

"Aren't you sweet." 

Loki gritted his teeth at his girlfriend's reply. He was about to open the door. 

"Would you like to go for dinner some time?" 

He stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Oh, Hank," Sif said gently, "I'm flattered but I don't mix my work and my social life." 

"Oh. Ok." 

Loki gritted his teeth at her reply, you have a fucking man already, he thought, that should be your reply. What he heard next left him seething. 

"Is there no way I can change your mind? "

That little tosser! There was hell to pay now. 

* * *

 

Loki ran into Hank the next day and told him to come to his office at precisely 2 pm, to sort out something with regard to the assignment. 

"Don't be late," he said, before walking off, "my generosity only lasts for so long."

Time to teach this little shit a lesson. Walking into his office at 1:30 pm, Sif was waiting for him as usual, excellent he thought. 

By 1:45 pm he was slowly moving her along his length while she sat on top of him. If there was one thing Loki was good at, it was being calculating and precise. 

The chair was turned to the side, so whoever walked into the office now would get a perfect side view of the two of them in a very scandalous position. 

He knew Hank was a people pleaser, so he'd walk in at least 10 minutes early. Sif was close he could tell. So was he. Gripping onto her hips, he bounced her along his length, fingers pinching her clit. 

"Professor Odinson I-" Hank stopped mid sentence, just as the couple came undone. He stood there in utter shock and disbelief. 

"You said you locked the door," Sif cried and her orgasm ripped through her. 

"Do you mind McCoy?" 

Without a word Hank shut the door. Sif looked at Loki and noticed that he didn't look at all shocked. 

"You planned this," she glared at him, trying to get off him but he held onto her hips. 

"Well, when you hear some boy asking your girlfriend out, you take drastic measures my love." 

She looked at him then smirked, "You're gonna pay for this Odinson." 

"I look forward to it darling." 

Kissing her, he said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with a bumbling moron love." 

"Loki be nice." 

"You love the fact that I'm not nice." 

"Shut up you twat."

 


End file.
